


Nightmare

by nep



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 03:32:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/934807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nep/pseuds/nep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peri has a nightmare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Shameless Peri/Erimem fluff.

Erimem could hear muffled sobbing. She rolled onto her side, and as her eyes adjusted, became aware that it was Peri who was making the crying noise. She eased herself out of bed and padded over to Peri, who jumped slightly when Erimem laid a hand on her.

"Sorry," Erimem whispered. "I did not mean to startle you."

"It’s okay," Peri said, wiping her eyes.

Erimem sat down on the side of the bed. “What’s wrong?”

"Nightmare," Peri muttered. "It’s silly to be upset, I know-"

"It’s not," Erimem said. "The best of us can get scared. Would you like me to stay with you until you fall asleep?"

"Please."

Erimem slid into the bed next to Peri, and wrapped her arms around her. There were no nightmares for either of them that night.


End file.
